Oh My God
by DreamingOfMyGirl
Summary: Running from a situation tends you land you in more situations... Sometimes worse... sometimes better. you tell me.


"_I hate you..._" Hermione thinks as he backs her into the cold walls of the corridor. The rough bricks biting into her back as he moved closer to her. Pinning her against the wall with his body, his hard on stabbing her, pressing into her stomach in an unspoken threat. His big clumsy hands paw and her robes trying to get to the bare skin of his chest. His hands groping at her breast like muggles do to a bicycle horn, she wanted to scream, she didn't know why she let him do this. He took her passiveness as encouragement and leaned closer, his mouth open as it descended to hers. She cringed at the foul smell that came from his mouth just before he latched onto her lips.

Hermione pushed at his shoulders, as his wet lips moved over hers, it felt like he was trying to eat her face not kiss her. He ignored her hands pushing at him, and slipped his slimy tongue into her mouth. She tried not to gag. Twisting she moved her head away from his moisture pooling in her eyes, as his mouth aimed straight for her neck instead, sloppily he licked and kissed at her skin and it felt like his slime was melting into her skin. He pressed his body and his hard on against her as he slowly rubbed against her, she stared down the hallway looking for an escape.

"You want this... I know you do." He murmured his hands moving to the clasp of her pants, she stared away from him biting her lip when his hand slipping inside and fumbled with the line of her underwear.

It was like a wakeup call. She shoved at him forcefully. "I can't do this..." she murmured, her voice growing louder with each word. "Just stop it!" She stared in shock as she watched her hand slam into his face in slow motion. She moved away from him and ran.

Lights, hallways, doors, students, they all shot past her. Her lungs burned, her muscles were spasming, but there was no stopping. She was running from everything. She was running from him, running from his touch, running from everything. The tears blinded her eyes as she ran, making everything a large blur. Keeping her from seeing the person that stepped out in front of her.

Hermione slammed into the other figure and they both went down in a tangle of limbs. Full out sobbing now, Hermione stayed against the other person, the soft curves of the girl beneath her calming her and giving her a sense of safety, even as a voice in the back of the her mind she knew she should have moved off and apologized. Hermione felt arms curl around her tentatively, as if by hold her she just might fracture into a million pieces. They stayed there on the floor for some time until Hermione's tears finally dried up and her sobs slowed to an even pace. It was then that she truly noticed the full female curves beneath her, the nice breasts, the smooth stomach, and toned legs that were barely concealed under the black robes, the shinning silver and green badge of a Slytherin prefect.

Slowly Hermione sat up, her eyes moving from the girls chest to her face. _Pansy_. Hermione scrambled to her feet, her mind scrambling for an excuse or an apology and come up blank. Hermione watched as Pansy slowly got to her feet and brushed her robes off, Hermione stared as Pansy said nothing and calming stared back. For once Pansy was alone, without her cronies or fellow housemates, and yet Hermione still felt out numbered. "I... I'm sorry. I just had to get away." Hermione stammered her mind slowly formulating an excuse, she stopped suddenly when Pansy raised a hand, motioning for her to be silent.

"Save it muggle." She stated evenly, "I'd be running to if I had someone like Weasley attached to my face too." Pansy leaned back to rest against the dungeon wall, and watched Hermione coolly, as if waiting for something else.

Hermione stared down at her feet, "Thank you." She really didn't want to have to thank the Slytherin for anything, but she knew that for Pansy, she was really being as nice as a Slytherin could be.

Pansy waved off her comment and didn't even bother to acknowledge that Hermione even said something. "I still don't know why you even let him touch you. He's so disgusting, always with food in his mouth and yelling about Quidditch." She scoffed, her voice dripping with scorn. "There are much better choices even for someone as blind as you." Pansy flicked her hair over her shoulder and Hermione found herself fascinated with the simple motion and how it highlight the beautiful column of her neck. Hermione's fingers twitched and she found herself licking her lips and wondering what Pansy's skin tastes like.

Hermione shook herself from the thought and forced herself to stay focused on Pansy's face. Hermione studied Pansy's face, Pansy had grown a lot in the time they'd been at Hogwarts, her lips were full and tempting her to lean over and nip them. Pansy had a small pointed nose, that just screaming cute in Hermione's books, and her emerald green eyes locked on Hermione's honey brown one and seemed to see down into the depths of her thoughts. Hermione blushed slightly as she remember that she had ignored what Pansy had said and instead got busted checking her out. "What?" Hermione asked aloud, knowing moments to late how stupid she sounded. Normally so articulate, Hermione found herself dumbfounded and confused around this new side of Pansy, it unnerved her.

Pansy sighed, "You know for such a smart witch you really can be quite stupid." Pansy advanced on Hermione slowly backing her into the wall. Pansy leaned into Hermione's body giving her a chance to escape at any time, but still putting pressure on her. Pansy stopped just centimeters away from Hermione's lips, and watched with a small smirk as Hermione seemed to sway towards her. Pansy met her the rest of the way, and brushed her lips against Pansy's.

Softly she kissed Hermione as her hand slipped up to tangle into the soft wave of Hermione's hair, her nails grazing her soft skin. Pansy smiled inwardly as she felt Hermione return her passions and felt how Hermione nipped at her lower lip. Pansy brushed her other hand across Hermione's lower back, drawing shivers out of Hermione.

Pansy stepped back suddenly, a large grin on her face. "Maybe you aren't so dumb after all." Pansy murmured, smirking at the way Hermione stared at her in shock, her eyes heavy with arousal. Pansy watched as Hermione stay there, almost as if she was in shock. "Well you know where to find me, when you want me." She murmured and silently left, her hips sashaying as she went.

Hermione stared as Pansy's retreating form, her hands pressed to her lips. "Oh My GOD."


End file.
